<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual Solace by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686159">Sexual Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mirror Sex, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Praise Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Xehanort and regrouping back at Destiny Islands, a few head back to Yen Sid’s tower for the night. Lea decides to go and check on Riku because he knows he’s had a really bad day, and wants to make sure he’s doing okay. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Former Sora/Riku/Kairi, Lea/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve written this pairing. I hope you’ll enjoy this short tale I crafted. Please enjoy! </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lea stood in front of Riku’s bedroom door, debating whether or not he should knock or head back to his room when the door opens, Riku looking a little perturbed by his presence. “What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh. I was coming here to check on you and see how you were doing, but I guess I know the answer to that.” Lea shook his head, not at all prepared for the animosity that was coming off of Riku in waves. “Sorry to have bothered you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to turn around and head back to his room. “No, wait. Don’t go.” Riku reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, Lea looking down at his hand. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at him. “I’m sorry. It’s….been a day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I was coming to check on you, to see if you were doing okay.” They had returned to Yen Sid’s tower after the final battle, and after their mini-reunion on Destiny Islands. It didn’t feel right to spend the night back in Destiny Islands, while a few of the others had elected to stay there both he and Riku had decided to go back to Yen Sid’s tower. Not that it felt like home here either, but at least it didn’t feel like a ghost was watching their every move like it would have been if they’d stayed with Kairi, Xion, Namine, Roxas and Isa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isa had tried to convince him to stay with him, but he said he had work that needed to be done back at the tower. It had been more or less a lie, because his main concern right now was Riku. Riku might say he was fine, but given what he’d just lived through, and had accepted Sora’s answer of wanting to do what needed to be done - he knew that things were simmering and he was going to explode. And not in a good way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in?” Riku let go of his arm, and then walked backwards into his room. “Please? I….could use the company right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a nod of his head, and walked into Riku’s room. It was a filthy mess - not that his room was clean, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as this. Riku kicked some of his clothes to the side, Lea shaking his head, wondering how he could even stand to live in such filth but then again - they had been gone for quite some time. At least the bed looked somewhat clean. A full length mirror was tucked into the corner of the room, facing the bed as if it were some way to make a person feel better about their sleeping habits. All it did was creep Lea out, but he ignored it for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for Riku to join him. “You said you were fine.” He commented, and saw Riku drop his head down. “You lied, didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Short silver hair moved back and forth as Riku kept his head down. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.” Lea pressed him, knowing that if he kept doing so, that he was going to either have to call on his own keyblade or suffer the wrath of a pissed off keyblade master. “The first step to admitting you have a problem is admit you have a problem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Riku knocked his shoulder against his upper arm, Lea wincing but he picked up his arm and put it around his shoulders. Riku instantly moved to be closer to him, Lea keeping a loose hold on his body to make sure he gave him what he needed. “If I say I’m fine, I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to keep this false bravado up with me.” He let his hand cup onto Riku’s elbow gently, before sliding his fingers down to his wrist, curling around it in much the same way Riku had done to get him to stop from heading back to his own bedroom. “You’re allowed to be upset that he made a stupid mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet.” Lea knew that Riku was right - Sora wasn’t gone. He would never really <em>be</em> gone, even if he physically wasn’t here. He had no idea what the status of their relationship had been prior to having to go and stop Xehanort. “Were you two….lovers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hurt his heart. Not because he was interested in Riku - he very much was, and didn’t have a problem trying to compete for his attention, but knowing that he’d been in a relationship with Sora and Sora choosing to do this? That hurt. He felt the pain that Riku was no doubt feeling right now. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did what needed to be done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean it was the right thing to do.” Lea wasn’t about to have an argument about someone that couldn’t defend themselves. “You’re allowed to be upset with him. He shouldn’t have done something so reckless.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew what was going to happen.” Riku shook his head. “He had to do it in order to get her back. He loved her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you just said-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea sighed softly. “It always is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The three of us.” Riku looked over at the window, Lea relaxing the hold he had on his shoulders, in case he wanted to jump up from the bed to pace the room. “The three of us had a special relationship, but I….I wasn’t willing to make the sacrifice that needed to be made to bring her back. Because I loved him. But his love - his love for her was always stronger, so he went and did the impossible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you with Kairi right now?” He asked, not wanting to seem like a complete asshole about it. “Shouldn’t the two of you be crying together? Figuring out this new life without Sora?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needs her space.” The words were spoken in almost a whisper, Lea having to strain his ears to hear him properly. “She needs to figure things out, she said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you basically got dumped by both your boyfriend and your girlfriend. And your boyfriend decided it was a good day to die, and your girlfriend is upset because of your boyfriend dying.” Lea rattled it off, hoping that he wasn’t being an inconsiderate asshole about it. “Am I right so far?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nodded his head, which was still resting against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around him. “Basically.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re miserable because you don’t have either of them, and you miss them in a way that you don’t think you should be allowed to miss them because of these extraneous circumstances.” He glanced down at Riku, and saw him looking up at him with large aquamarine eyes. “But you have your own needs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why you haven’t kicked me out yet.” Lea knew that the next few moments were going to either push them towards a new situation entirely, or he was going to be attacked in a way that he should be prepared for. Riku gave a nod of his head, but had yet to move from his spot next to him on the bed. “Okay, if that’s the case - then I’ve got a solution. But - you have to listen with an open mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Riku pull away from him, and saw him turn towards him. “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you look like a man that knows what he wants. And what it seems like you want most right now is some companionship, am I right?” Lea asked, not wanting to go too fast with the ideas that were spinning in his head. “Who doesn’t like companionship?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Putting his hand on Riku’s knee, he casually left it there, again trying to gauge the reaction to see how he would handle being touched. “Now, what I’m proposing is that - well, there’s no real easy way to say this except to say it.” He looked into his aquamarine eyes, and waited a few seconds to make sure that Riku wasn’t about to look away. “You let me provide to you the comfort that you can no longer get from Sora because, well - he’s gone, and let me take care of you in a way Kairi might. I don’t know. I think I know what she’d be into, but you never can tell with girls these days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Riku to jump up and shake his head no, or had prepared himself to be decked by him because he was suggesting something so ludicrous that it warranted a bitch slap. It had been a long time since he’d offered his services like this to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you and Isa were a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Lea shook his head. “No. We are definitely not a <em>thing</em>.” Thinking about being intimate with Isa wasn’t something that he was interested in at all. “Maybe - a long time ago we were. But now? No - too many things have changed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you being one of the good guys.” Riku teased, the smile on his face doing something to Lea’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, he’s one of us now too!” He reminded him, as Riku moved off the bed. Preparing himself for him leaving the room, he was surprised when he came to stand where his knees were. He spread them apart so that Riku could slot himself between them if he wanted, which apparently he did as he took the bait. Lea put his hands on his hips, and stared up at him, kind of liking this subtle change. “What do you say? You game?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On one condition.” Riku’s fingers touched the buttons on his shirt, Lea giving a nod of his head, Riku proceeding to unbutton them slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t tell anyone. It stays between the two of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes returned the strong gaze that Riku was looking at him with. “Embarrassed by me? That’s okay, I’m embarrassed enough for the both of us. It doesn’t matter to me. We can keep this secret. Hell, it could only be for tonight.” He took his hand away from Riku’s hip and brought it up to his face, cupping his cheek gently. “I know what it’s like to feel alone. And I want you to know that you’re not - you don’t have to suffer. Let me take care of you, Riku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a handful.” Riku turned his head, his lips touching the center of his palm with a soft kiss. “Both of them would tell me that often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she decides she’s ready to return to what you two had, we put a stop to this.” Lea brushed his thumb over Riku’s bottom lip, then pulled him to rest on his lap. “I won’t have it any other way. This is temporary, Riku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She might not be ready for a year or two.” He watched him tilt his head to the side, Lea’s tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Riku’s neck and began to kiss a path along the exposed plane of his neck. “You sure you want to do this, Axel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care that he was being called his old name, because really - what was in a name? Dragging his lips up to Riku’s ear, he released an affirmative groan. “I want to make you feel good, Riku. Take away some of that pain you like to hold onto and brood with.” He put his hand right up against his groin, and gave Riku’s cock a firm push. “What do you say? Let’s have a little fun tonight. No restrictions. No regrets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku answered him by pressing his lips against his, Lea opening his mouth to welcome Riku’s tongue. He moaned low as he felt him start to kiss him with eager strokes of his tongue. That might be how Sora and Kairi liked it, but he wasn’t a fan. Not wanting to bruise his ego, he kept up with the kiss, but then put his hand back on Riku’s face and carefully moved their bodies so that Riku was now the one sitting on the bed, while he stood up to kiss him and take control of their movements. He pushed his tongue against his with slow, purposeful strokes, his body responding to the way that Riku immediately submitted to him. <em>Well, what do you know</em>. Here he thought he was going to have to fight him to get him to submit, but he was already doing it so beautifully that Lea couldn’t help but hum low in approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back from the kiss, he put his hands on Riku’s shirt and helped him take it off. Next came his own shirt, and then they both used tentative touches to remove their pants. Lea took a moment to appreciate the beauty that Riku presented to him, and hoped that he wasn’t upset with what his own body looked like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers brushed over his cock, eliciting a deep moan from Lea’s chest. “Don’t be afraid to touch it.” He invited Riku to do as such, hoping he would take the offer. “You can do whatever you want with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know what it will feel like inside of me.” Riku’s blunt honesty was something that Lea was going to have to get used to, as it wasn’t said in as nearly a sexy voice as he wanted it to be said in. It was more perfunctiual than anything else. “Can I, Axel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” He gave a shrug of his shoulders. “If that’s what you want.” He pointed to his discarded pants on the floor. “There’s some oil in there that we can use.” He’d made sure to stock up on his last visit to Agrabah, as they carried the best oils for this kind of sexual fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, then shook his head. “Don’t tell me you never really used a lubricant to prep Sora, did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He always took me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That news should surprise him, but given how he’d seen the two of them work together on the battlefield, he knew it was the truth. “So, he always took you dry? Oh my god.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Lea got Riku to lay on his back, as he grabbed the oil from Riku’s hand after he got it out of his pants, and poured some onto his fingers. “Usually he would have sex with Kairi, and then her natural….well, you know…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head, he brought his fingers down to Riku’s ass and began to rub one over the puckering hole. “Sounds like he was very efficient, if he liked to be with the both of you like that.” He teased, as he heard Riku moan softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. He might have been good to you, but I’m going to blow your mind tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a promise?” Riku stared up at him, as he kept slowly inching his finger into his body. “Because that’s what I want, Lea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise, not at all expecting him to call him by his actual name, having settled that it would forever be Axel. “I suppose it could be.” He grinned, as he added a second finger into him, slowly spreading his fingers apart to work him open. “But, you might be sorry that you said that. You have <em>no idea</em> what I’m capable of, Riku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three words he never expected to hear any of the ‘nice’ crew to say to him. Not that he hasn’t shown he isn’t trust-worthy the last few months, but he knew that his past behavior might warrant a lack of faith in him. He brought his head down to where Riku’s cock was, and gave it a little love tap with the tip of his tongue, smirking as he heard him gasp softly, the gasp quickly turning to a moan as he kept running his tongue along the length of his cock. “You shouldn’t.” He glanced up at him, the smirk staying on his lips as he brushed them back and forth over the tip. “I could be your worst nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” A firm hand touched his head, and pushed him back to his cock, Lea following his silent request as he brought his lips to be right around the tip. “Make me forget everything. You said you would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea pushed his lips down to the base of Riku’s cock, moaning low as he felt him throb against the back of his tongue. He could taste his essence leaking onto his taste buds, his jowls working overtime as he swallowed the few drops that Riku gave to him. He could feel his fingers moving in and out of him with relative ease, letting him know that he was more than ready to receive him. Pulling his fingers out, he let his mouth slip off of Riku’s cock with a soft <em>pop</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit up, please.” He waited for Riku to listen to his request, then grabbed the vial of oil and poured more onto his hand. Once he saw Riku sitting up, he offered him his clean hand and pulled him up off the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, then pulled Riku to sit down on his lap, with his back now against his own chest. Riku protested, but he quickly shot him down. “No.” He pulled Riku to sit higher on his lap, his cock now pushed up against his asscheeks. “Look forward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku did as he was asked, and Lea heard him release another soft gasp as their eyes locked onto each other through the tall standing mirror that was off to the side. It was the perfect angle to see both of their bodies, Lea taking a quick glance down at Riku’s cock before he put his hands on his ass and began to spread his cheeks. Riku took the hint and they both watched as he started to sink down onto Lea’s cock, both releasing moans at different levels - Riku’s was soft and confused, and his - well, Lea’s moan was full of lust and ecstasy, as it had been a long time since he’d been intimate with someone like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see you.” Riku moaned, as he lifted himself up, then dropped himself back down onto Lea’s cock, the redhead moaning low as he felt Riku’s inner walls tighten up around him. “It’s...big.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to laugh at that, but kept it playful instead as he brought his hand around to fist Riku’s cock. “Do you like how it feels?” He murmured into his ear, watching Riku work himself up and down on his cock through the reflection on the mirror. He kept his eyes locked onto his, groaning low as he saw him drop his mouth down as another rich moan left his throat. “You look so good right now, Riku…” He wanted to see if he would tolerate praise, and then heard him moan louder than before at the comment. <em>Well, then</em>. “Are you watching right now? Pay attention…” He gripped onto his cock with a little more force as he began to bounce Riku on his lap. He had to bring his other hand up to Riku’s mouth, the piercing moans that were coming out of him a lot louder than he expected. “Careful…There are others here…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he cared if anyone heard them, but given the delicate situation that Riku seemed to be in with one Keyblade Master that was sleeping a few doors down meant he had to make sure they were semi-careful. “I’m gonna come…” Riku moaned, as his arms were now wrapped around Lea’s neck, as he took over the bouncing on his own. “L-Lea…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see that pretty face of yours…” Lea moaned low into Riku’s ear and watched as his cock began to erupt, jizz flying up towards Riku’s chest as he ground his ass down onto Lea’s cock. Riku’s inner walls clamped down tight around him, Lea trying to keep his eyes open to watch the euphoria pass over Riku’s face, but then his own came into play. His eyes closed tight as he poured his orgasm deep into Riku’s body, moaning low as he felt him squeeze a little more right at the end, the two of them moaning in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku hopped off of his lap, and then was laying down on the bed, pulling Lea towards him. He couldn’t say no, as he resettled between his thighs, and pushed his cock back into Riku’s body. He never imagined the two of them together before, but now that it was here, he could kick himself for not appreciating how devilishly handsome Riku was. There were worse people he could have been helping out right now, and while he might not harbor any romantic feelings towards Riku, it was undeniable that there was definitely a sexual attraction there. One that he knew might become dangerous if they didn’t keep control of themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was a thought for future Lea. Right now, it was his turn to bring Riku to another orgasm. And another. The thirst that Riku seemed to have towards his body, and hell, his own thirst for more sex, seemed to be met on an equal ground with him as they had sex until early in the morning. By the time they were finished, he was thoroughly spent and could barely lift his arms, having wound them so tight around Riku’s body to keep him close to him through the act of fornication that it took maximum effort to disengage his body from his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Riku said, panting softly as he carefully pulled out of him. “I needed this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, so did I.” He grinned, as he got up from the bed and somehow got to the bathroom to grab a towel for them to use. “I meant what I said - if you ever just need to let off a little steam, or need some reassurance that still being here isn’t all for naught, come find me.” He helped Riku get cleaned up, then carefully put his clothes back on. “Any time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you’re out scouting someplace for Yen Sid?” They looked at each other, one completely naked and the other fully clothed now. Riku didn’t bother to hide his own nakedness, and instead stood tall as he looked down at Riku. “What am I supposed to do then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we have these.” He grabbed his Gummi Phone, and waved it around. “Just make sure I’m alone before you whip out your cock, okay?” Lea teased, as he put his hand on Riku’s cheek, and kissed him softly. “Don’t worry - I’ll take care of you. You have my word, Riku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lea.” Again with his real name, making his heart go into overdrive. “Have a nice night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean morning.” Opening the bedroom door, he gave Riku one last kiss then walked down to the hall to his own bedroom. Closing the door, he leaned against it and sighed. He knew that this was probably going to be awful later on down the road, especially if Sora wound up coming back from wherever the hell he’d disappeared to, but that was a problem for the future. Right now, he was going to live in the moment. Who knows - Riku might never reach out to him again. But considering how sore his body was from all the sex they had just had, Lea had a feeling that Riku would be back a lot sooner than either of them anticipate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voyeurism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Riku stayed tucked between two buildings, standing on the roof overlooking a residential complex in Twilight Town. It was supposed to have been a cut and dry mission - go and make sure that no Heartless had started to populate again. And while he’d made sure to do a thorough check, he couldn’t find any sort of Heartless activity - nor could he smell that awful stench that they carry. What he did find, however, was what was keeping him hidden away when he should be returning to his Gummi Ship, and back to Yen Sid’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the way was a couple having what appeared to be relations with one another. He’d never seen anyone have sex before - well, besides what he had done with his two best friends. He would watch Sora and Kairi have fun together, and while that had been remarkably arousing, what he was witnessing now was that times ten. No, times a hundred. His pants were becoming somewhat uncomfortable as he watched the smaller man take charge of a larger man, who seemed to be eating it up with enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always figured that in a relationship, the one that seemed larger would be the one in charge, but that didn’t work in his own favor because he knew he submitted to Sora. Sora was the person that held the keys to the kingdom, and he would do anything he wanted in order to have some sex with him. Which he’d done on multiple occasions. But this - seeing it from the other side, it was more erotic than he was prepared for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out his Gummi phone, he was tempted to contact Lea, who had said he could call him anytime, but what would he even say? “<em>Hey - come meet me in Twilight. There’s something you have to see</em>.” No, that wouldn’t work. That was too vague. He thought about telling him what he was watching, but then that might get Lea to tease him, and he hated that. That was something that was an everyday occurrence with him, and he could stand to not have it happen while he was watching something he shouldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why when his phone began to ring, he almost dropped it off the roof he was standing on, as he hadn’t been prepared for it to ring. Answering it, he held it in front of him, hoping that his face wasn’t as red as it felt right at this moment. “Yes?” He answered, as he saw it was the person he’d just been thinking about. <em>Great</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No hello? How are you? Nice to see you, Lea?” The redhead rolled his eyes, as Riku quickly glanced up to see how the progress was going of the two individuals that were still going at it. “What are you looking at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nothing!” Riku dropped his head to look at Lea on his phone. “What’s up? Did you need something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you look flushed right now?” <em>Damn it</em>. “Riku - what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, and shook his head. “Nothing! I’ll tell you about it later, okay? I can’t really talk right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, tell me now.” Lea shook his head. “I’m not hanging up until you tell me what’s going on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous.” Riku tried not to be too upset, because really - he knew he shouldn’t be watching what he was watching, but that’s why he kept watching. Because he knew he wasn’t supposed to be spying on someone like this. “I’ll talk to you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I can locate where you’re at. These Gummi phones are truly a remarkable invention.” That got Riku to pay attention to the redhead, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face. “What? You don’t like that I can do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to find me?” He tried to keep his voice down, as he saw the two men now really going at it. He bit his lip, his eyes no longer on the Gummi screen as he watched as the smaller man pinned the other man to the bed, and watched as he pushed his cock into his body. His own cock continued to strain against his shorts, his body in full blown arousal mode now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing something you shouldn’t be doing right now, aren’t you?” Lea’s voice brought him back, Riku glancing down at the Gummi phone. “Yes, hello - I am still here. What are you looking at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell you, will you let me go?” Riku whispers, too afraid to speak loud for fear of being discovered. He glanced down and saw Lea nod his head. “I’m watching two men have sex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did <em>not</em> expect you to tell me that.” Lea started to laugh, the sound bringing a burst of heat to his lower stomach. “What are they doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just said they’re having sex.” He tried to not sound annoyed, but Lea really made it difficult sometimes. “Now, can I go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you didn’t call me and tell me you were in the mood for a little fuck time with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looked down at the screen, and felt his cheeks grow warm. “I thought about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay where you are. I’m coming to see this for myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended before Riku could tell him no. He knew it would do no good, as Lea was as stubborn as he was sometimes. He put the phone back into his pocket and moaned softly when he saw the larger man’s cock being played with by the smaller man, who was taking his time to fuck his partner. It was highly arousing, and it was making him wish for Lea to hurry up and get here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo.” He snapped his head around, groaning as he moved too fast. Lea had shown up, and was standing next to him, a grin on his face. “You look like you got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Tsk tsk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head away, too afraid to look across at the men that he knew were still having sex. “I do not.” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do too.” Lea put his arms around Riku’s body, which he didn’t bother to fight off as he felt the redhead stand behind him. “Now, let’s see if this show is as good as you think it is.” Lea let his fingers brush against his very apparent erection, Riku moaning softly at the touch. “Not too bad. I’ve seen better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku wanted to ask where, but he lost the will to speak when he felt Lea’s lips touch his own with a soft, yet sensual kiss that quickly stole his breath away. It was impossible not to become even more aroused when Lea was offering him something without him having to ask for it. Because he wanted it - oh, he wanted it <em>bad</em>. Sex had never really been something he needed to participate in, but after that night with Lea, it became something he’d begun to crave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The touch of his hand against his cock came at a time when he least expected it, and before he could release a moan, a large hand was covering his mouth. “Shhh...We can’t let them know that we’re watching them, can we?” Lea’s lips touched the shell of his left ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he gave a small nod of his head. “I never took you for a voyeur.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” He looked up at him and answered after Lea removed his hand. “I’ve never done this before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure seem to like it.” Riku looked back over at where the two men were fucking, and saw that it had grown more intense, his own cock getting thicker by the second as his arousal skyrocketed. “Oh - I felt that.” Lea murmured, his hand now pushed firmly up against his hard cock. “What about them turns you on? Does it remind you of your long lost lover?” He shook his head, surprised that he hadn’t thought about Sora at all while watching these two going at it. “Does it disappoint you that you have to yield to me, Ri-ku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his name broken up like that made him groan low. It was more arousing than watching these two people continue to fuck across the way. “No.” He whispered, as Lea began to kiss the side of his head. He groaned as he felt Lea’s hand slip down the front of his shorts, and then pushed his hips back to rub his ass against Lea’s crotch as the redhead’s hand came into direct contact with his stiff arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t like having to yield to me? No, you don’t want me touching you?” The teasing was there in his voice, which Riku took to be as such. He knew it wasn’t malicious in nature - maybe it would have been years ago, but not now. Now he knew that Lea was all talk and no show when it came to his bravado. “Tell me, Ri-ku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind began to slow down as the hand on his cock started to stroke him in a way that hadn’t left his mind in days. Lea’s hand felt so good on his cock that he was rendered speechless by the act. He could feel Lea’s arousal pushing up against his ass, groaning low as he ached to feel more of it. “No, it doesn’t remind me of Sora.” Teeth nipped at his lower neck, Riku groaning low as the fingers around his cock slid up to the tip and began to tease the slit a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want that to be us?” Riku inhaled as Lea continued to speak into his ear. “Do you want to throw me down on a bed like that, and fuck my brains out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to do it to me.” He was on the cusp of an orgasm, his body wound tight by all the talking and what he’d just been watching. It was becoming a problem that he couldn’t ignore for much longer. “I want to have sex again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Lea teased, as his hand started to slide up and down his cock again. “Why, Riku - I’m afraid that we can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chin dropped as he released a deep moan, the sound quickly muted by Lea’s hand. He stared up at him, the hand staying in place as he rolled his hips back, grinding his ass against Lea’s cock. He could say that they couldn’t, but he could feel that he wanted it too. <em>Please</em>. He wanted to say the word, afraid that if he didn’t, he was going to lose any shred of dignity he might have with this man behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of Lea’s thumb rubbed against the tip of his cock, that extra stimulation all he needed to let go completely. He moaned loud as he felt the heat of his own orgasm start to seep into his underwear, Riku’s knees shaking as he let the orgasm take control over him. He felt Lea’s lips on his face, kissing him softly as he was pulled through his release, then smelt the familiar tang of his own cum stinging his nostrils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea’s hand was in front of his face, and without thinking he brought his mouth to his hand, licking up the mess he’d made on the redhead’s hand. He tried to lick it all clean, but then Lea took it away and made him watch him lick his own hand with slow, kitten-like strokes. Riku felt his cock growing hard again as he stared into piercing emerald eyes, Lea wearing a smirk on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” He finally allowed himself to say the word as he stared up at Lea. “Back to Yen Sid’s?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are right.” Lea nodded his head, and quickly pulled him off the roof, and down to where his Gummi ship was parked. “We’ll come back for yours later. I don’t want to waste any time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t argue with that logic, knowing that his ship was safe behind Scrooge’s restaurant. He sat in the passenger seat, and then when they landed in the garage at Yen Sid’s tower, he all but sprinted off the ship to get to his bedroom. Sometimes he missed being able to use the Corridors of Darkness, as that had come in handy more often than not. It was safer not to use them, though, so he didn’t bother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pushed the door open, and as Lea walked into the room, he was already getting undressed. He heard Lea laugh, the sound bringing that heat back to his lower stomach as he got onto the bed and put himself to be on all fours for him. Much like the larger man had done for the smaller man back in Twilight Town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now <em>this</em> looks familiar.” Lea put both of his hands on Riku’s hips, and pulled him to be back against the edge of the bed. “We’ve gotta get you prepped first. Patience, Ri-ku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to his drawer, and saw Lea take out a small vial of oil that had only a little left in it. “We’ll have to go to Agrabah and get you some more of this.” Riku dropped his head and moaned as he felt some of the oil drip onto his anus. “Might as well grab a pillow, as we both know you can’t seem to control your voice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you bothered by that?” He asked, as he reached for one of his pillows and put it beneath his head. “I thought you would like someone who was vocal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it all.” Two fingers were now working their way in and out of his body, Riku’s face planted on the pillow as he released a needy moan. “But what I like the most is knowing what <em>you</em> like.” Lea pushed right up against his prostate, making him whine low into the pillow as Riku’s hips pushed back to get him to push against it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers inside of him are pulled out, and then he felt something hard push up against his relaxed hole. Lifting his head up, he looked over his shoulder at Lea, who was staring down at him with a smirk on his lips. “D-Don’t tease me. Give it to me.” He begged again, the need to have something fill him up was making his brain go numb. “Lea, please…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll have to give you what you want.” The tip of his cock pushed into Riku’s body, scratching that itch that had persistently been there since the last time they’d done this together. “It’s only fair, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s back arched as he moaned, his mouth clamped shut tight as he knew if he did it with an open mouth it would be too loud. Pushing his hips back, he felt his body welcome more of Lea’s cock inside of him, his knees growing weak as the pleasure began to build. The bed creaked with both of their weights, but it wasn’t noticeable what they were doing, which was a good thing because he knew that people were returning to the tower after their day of missions out and about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Riku?” A feminine voice came through the door, Riku’s heart stopping in his chest as he recognized that voice. “Are you in there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared back at Lea, who very slowly pushed his hips forward, Riku’s mind going blank as that slow nudge had the tip of Lea’s cock pushing right up against his prostate. He picked up his pillow and muffled his needy moan into it, praying that it was quiet enough that Namine would head back to her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess he’s not back yet.” He heard Namine say to someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His Gummi ship isn’t in the garage.” Another feminine voice - <em>Kairi</em>. Of course, Lea decided to really start to fuck him when she spoke, his mind ignoring her as he gave in to the harsh thrusts that Lea was giving to his body. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices faded away, Riku dropping the pillow as Lea got him up on his knees, his cock driving hard into his body. “You squeeze so tight when there’s someone around.” Lea murmured into his ear, as he brought his hand around to grab onto Riku’s cock. He shuddered hard as he felt his lithe fingers slip around him, and was soon chasing after another orgasm. “We should fuck more often, Ri-ku. Let me show you how a real lover can be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnngh…” He couldn’t respond with anything intelligible as he began to come hard, his body going numb from head to toe. He pushed his hips back as he felt Lea slam deep into him, and then that rush of liquid heat splashing against his inner walls made him moan again, this time the sound muted by the redhead’s lips covering his with a passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku dropped onto the bed, panting hard as he felt Lea pull out. “How are you going to get out of here?” He asked, as he felt a towel touch his ass, Lea helping him get cleaned up after that quick go. “Or, are you going to stay in here with me tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay?” Lea asked, sitting on the bed. “I’ve got no plans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say no.” He had missed sleeping with someone nearby, and that night that Lea had last been here was really the last time he’d had a good night’s sleep. “But, only if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I don’t have any plans.” The redhead returned to his bed, and stretched out. Riku couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in his bed. “But, I think I could think of some fun things we could do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku laid down next to him. “Like what, Lea? Play a game? Read a book?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could play a game.” Lea nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What game?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hide the sausage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted, then put his hand right on Lea’s cock, surprised to feel he was sporting a semi. “Guess that means you want to have more sex with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh.” Lea pulled him to lay on top of him, and soon he felt the redhead’s cock slip back into him like it was meant to be there. “Now, less talking and more fucking, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Lea.” He nodded his head, and pushed his hips down to receive more of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another fun-filled night full of sex that Riku couldn’t deny was amazing. Everything about Lea was amazing - from the way his mouth felt on his cock, to the way he always took care of him after they’d finished a round of sex. It was almost <em>too</em> much for him to handle, but he was getting used to it. Which should worry him, but like Lea said, he could call him anytime he was in the mood to have a little fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me call you again?” Lea asked, as he kissed him goodbye at close to four in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blushed, and shook his head. “No. I was dumb. I should have called earlier. I wanted to. But-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts.” A finger touched his lips, silencing him. “I’ll see you soon, Ri-ku.” Lea kissed him again, then left his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touching his lips, he looked up at the ceiling and gave a nod of his head. Yes, Lea would see him again soon. Whatever was going on between them, he was curious to see where it would go next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lea had his arm tucked underneath his head, his toe tapping to the music that was currently playing on his radio. He had a comic book in his hand, something that Roxas had picked up on his last trip to Toy Box. Roxas himself was also reading the same comic with his back up against the side of Lea’s bed, Xion sprawled out on the floor looking at a magazine that Kairi had given to her the day before yesterday. The three of them were spending a lazy afternoon together, after having been apart for a few days. It felt good to be hanging out with his friends, who he didn’t have to keep talking to as the silence was something the three of them enjoyed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped the page and started on the next chapter when he heard someone knock on his door. “It’s open!” He called out, not knowing who would be bothering to knock, as most of the people in this tower just waltzed into his bedroom without a care in the world. So to have someone knock made him somewhat curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, um…..oh.” Riku stopped pushing the door open as he stood in the hallway, Lea seeing his eyes go to Roxas and Xion. “I didn’t know you had company. Sorry, I’ll go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay!” Lea almost threw his comic across the room, surprised by Riku’s presence. He’d never come to his room before - it was always him going to Riku’s room. “What’s up? Did you need something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not important. I can come back later.” The Keyblade Master kept his head down, clearly not at all prepared for seeing someone in Lea’s room. “I’ll leave you three alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to!” Xion lifts her head up, looking over at Riku. “You can come and hang with us, if you want? Or did you need to talk to Axel alone? We can go, right, Roxas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea looked down and saw Roxas was already standing up. “Sure. It looks important.” He held his hand out to Xion, helping her to stand up. “Axel - if you need us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to call for you. Yes, yes. We’ll be fine, you guys.” He shooed the two away, and was tempted to grab onto Riku’s wrist to pull him into his room, but after that ambush of walking into his room with both Roxas and Xion there he figured it might not be a wise decision. “What’s going on, Ri-ku?” He was pleased to see Riku’s cheeks turn a pale shade of pink with the way he said his name, having stuck with how he’d called him that afternoon they’d been treated to a highly arousing show in Twilight Town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to his bedroom closed, Lea now leaning against it as he saw Riku looking like a fish out of water. “I’m sorry - I can go. I didn’t realize you were busy. I should have sent you a text. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, apologizing again.” Lea came up behind Riku and put his arms around his waist, resting his chin against his shoulder as he stooped down to be closer to his height. “Don’t be silly right now. You weren’t interrupting anything. We were literally just existing in the same room together - nothing funny about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Riku loosen up as he leaned back against him, Lea wrapping his arms securely around his body. “It isn’t that. I….I just wasn’t ready to see three people together, like how I would be with Kairi and Sora.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right.” He didn’t know if that was better, or worse than his own thoughts on the matter. “It must be difficult for you - being surrounded by us, and then with Terra, Ven and Aqua. You know, when they come around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be difficult.” Riku nodded his head, but then turned himself around and put his arms around Lea’s neck. He was quick to adjust his own arms and body to lower his head to Riku’s, finding his lips easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few short kisses, Lea pulled his head away and looked into Riku’s eyes. “Why did you come here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I wanted to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To have sex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea chuckled, as he went over to his bedroom door and gave the lock a quick twist, having no desire at wanting an unwanted visitor to come into his room right now. Not when Riku is admitting that he was here for a sexual visit. He didn’t think he’d ever get Riku to admit he had feelings like that, so to hear him say it without any predilection made him very happy. Once the door was closed, he walked back over to where Riku was standing and reached for his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, hmm?” He teased, pulling Riku towards the bed. “Well, I guess I can act on a maybe answer. But if you give me grief because I’m trying to woo you, you’d better believe this will be the last time I put myself out there for a ‘maybe’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looked up at him, his aquamarine eyes looking somewhat lost. “I want to have sex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lea. With you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just making sure.” He teased, putting his hand underneath Riku’s shirt. He could feel how warm his skin was, and as he lowered his head to his neck he could smell the distinct scent of the ocean on him. “Did you just come back from Destiny Islands?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason that makes his heart hurt. Lea didn’t want to believe that he was a second choice to Riku, but then again - they really hadn’t been forthcoming with their feelings for one another. He wasn’t sure if he had any for him that weren’t of a sexual nature. This was strictly supposed to be a way to achieve relief. Feelings didn’t have to get involved. But here he was, feeling like Riku was coming to him because he had been back home and hadn’t wanted to think about those painful memories. Which he couldn’t really blame him, but he’d hoped that they might have been a little more than just fuck buddies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you’re here, because you don’t want to think about it anymore, right?” He asked, his fingers moving down towards where Riku’s crotch was, the heel of his hand casually rubbing where he knew the tip of Riku’s cock was, giving it a little bit of a push. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The confusion he heard in Riku’s voice was alleviating some of the negativity that had started to crowd his own mind. “I got back, and I wanted to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To take away the pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Riku shook his head. “No, there’s no pain now. I didn’t even think about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I did, but not in the way you think I thought of him.” Lea watched Riku turn his head away from him, the pink returning to his cheeks. “I came here because I missed you, and wanted to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea couldn’t keep the grin off of his face, moving his hand up to the belt on Riku’s waist. “You missed me?” He undid it and carefully pulled the zipper down. Once it was all the way down, he used both of his hands to pull Riku’s shorts and underwear off of his body, yanking his shoes and socks off in order to get them off properly. “Why, Ri-ku, I do believe you just confessed to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did not.” The pink slowly turned to a brighter shade of red, Lea’s grin turning to a smirk as he helped him get his shirt off of his body. “Okay, maybe I did. Seeing those two in here…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just my friends.” Lea cupped his cheek, and looked directly into his eyes, Riku staring back at him with an intense gaze. “I’m not having any sort of relations with them. The only person I’m doing that with is you, Ri-ku.” He hears him moan this time, his own body responding to the noise. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, and then quickly took off his own pants and underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s hand touched his cock, Lea hissing softly as he wasn’t ready for the cool fingers. “I’m not jealous.” Riku mumbled, as he made a fist around his cock, stroking him slow. “I didn’t get jealous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me that because you need me to know?” Lea moaned low as Riku’s fingers reached down to touch his balls before returning to a fist position at the base of his cock. “Or are you saying that to convince yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquamarine eyes stared down at him, Lea realizing he was now on his back and Riku was the one in charge at the moment. “A little bit of both?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you’re aware of that, then we should be good.” He put his hand around Riku’s wrist, moaning a little lower as he began to move his hand up and down his cock. “I don’t mind if you’re jealous - but you should know that you have no reason to be. Roxas and Xion - they’re just my friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about this later?” Riku asked, Lea’s eyes closing as he dropped his head back down onto the pillow, both of his hands now resting at his sides as he let Riku do whatever it was he was going to do to his body. “It’s weird talking about them when I’m touching you like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Lea groaned as the pad of Riku’s thumb rubbed at the tip of his cock, some precum seeping from the slit as he continued to rub it back and forth. “You are torturing me, you know that, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do right now?” The question was asked as he watched Riku grab the bottle of oil off of his nightstand, where he left it in plain sight for people to see. He didn’t care - only Roxas and Xion came into his room, <em>sometimes</em> Isa but for the most part he usually goes to his room. “Anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, he nodded his head. “If you want to have sex? I’m definitely okay with that. Or, if you’d rather just touch each other? Leave the sex for another time? That’s okay too.” He groaned low as Riku’s hand returned to fondling his balls, his toes curling as his hips lifted up a tiny bit, his thighs spreading wider. “If you want to do what you were so actively interested in watching in Twilight Town, I won’t say no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I….I don’t think I can do that.” Riku shook his head, as Lea watched him pour some oil onto his cock, Riku’s fist no longer around his thick flesh. “Not because I don’t want to - I don’t think I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I know some people prefer to stick to what they like.” He took the bottle of oil from him, and guided him to stay on his knees as he sat up. “Stay still.” Kissing his shoulder, Lea began to slide his two fingers between Riku’s asscheeks, transferring some of the lube to his twitching hole which seemed very eager to receive some attention. “Ah, ah.” Riku tried to force his fingers in, but Lea was quick to pull them away. “My pace, Ri-ku.” He murmured into his ear, loving the disappointment he heard in Riku’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his thumb, he pushed Riku’s right cheek towards the side, his index finger now stroking the soft velvety flesh of his anus. He kissed his shoulder again as he pushed his finger into him, Riku moaning a bit louder than he should at this time of the afternoon. “S-Sorry…” Riku quickly muffled his own noise with his arm, Lea pleased to see him do it. “I’ll be quiet. Promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea.” He inched a second finger into Riku’s body, his inner walls cooperating in a way they hadn’t a few weeks ago. But it seemed that Riku was getting used to his body, so it was taking less time to get him prepped properly. “There’s going to be no rushing today. You might want me to go fast, but I’m telling you right now - I won’t. Go with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really going to have a choice, am I?” Riku asked, as Lea pulled his fingers out, and moved him to lay on his side, taking the role of the small spoon. “L-Like this?? Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not a fan of this position?” Lea put some more oil onto his hand, and then transferred it to his own cock, slickening it up. “Now’s the time to tell me, Ri-ku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’ve never done it before like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea sincerely wished that Riku had had a better sex life, but at least he was here now to show him how there were many different ways one could enjoy the experience of sex. Teasing him with the tip of his cock, Lea rolled his hips slow, keeping himself in denial as he put a hand on Riku’s hip. “You might like it - but, you might not. Give a chance for a little bit, okay?” He kissed the nape of his neck, smiling as he heard Riku moan softly. “Remember - we’re not going fast today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right. Slow.” Riku nodded his head, as Lea began to inch his cock into his body. As he rolled his hips, he felt Riku shift underneath him, the slow push back was equal to the pace he was using to sink himself into his body. “Nnngh….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drawn out moan that left Riku’s throat as he pushed the last inch in had Lea groaning low in return. Rolling his hips, he took his time letting Riku feel his cock, leaving him guessing when he was going to pull back, or when he was going to push back forward. Every slow roll of his hips brought low moans out of Riku, as if the position was giving him the right kind of pleasure, which in turn made Lea happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you feel that?” He brought his lips to Riku’s ear, as he made his cock flex deep inside of him. “Tell me what I’m doing right now, Ri-ku.” He did it again, then returned to moving his hips at a slow pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Throbbing...flexing….Nnngh…” Riku’s speech dissolved into a moan as Lea had chosen that moment to put his hand around Riku’s cock. “F-Feels good….when you do….that….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” He flexed again, this time pushing his hips forward a little more as he did it, wanting Riku to feel it in a different spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Yes</em>…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea gave a few more thrusts, and then guided Riku to be on his stomach, carefully placing his hands on either side of his shoulders to balance himself above him. He gave another slow roll of his hips and listened to Riku moan loud into the mattress. His knees flanked Riku’s hips as he gave another slow roll, pulling his hips back until just the tip was inside of him, and then thrust forward again. Each time he did this, he listened to Riku scream for him, the sound perfectly muffled thanks to the bedding and fluffy mattress. It was the best feeling in the world, one that Lea hated to think that he was getting used to because he knew they were only doing this as a means to an end. There was no reason to let feelings cloud their good sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought made him slip out, and then guided Riku to be on his back. “Can you stay quiet?” He asked, his cock pushing back into Riku, the warmth his body provided to him one he was anxious to get back into. “Because if you can’t, I’m going to give you a pillow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Pillow…” Riku begged him, Lea smirking as he grabbed one and gave it to him. “F-Faster…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Not yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked taking it slow as it allowed them both to build up their pleasure, the yearning that Lea felt for Riku amplified by the way he moved his body. It was so good, thrusting in and out of him at a leisurely place. Sweat began to drip down his neck as he slowly began to build up the pace, his own desire bubbling to a pitched level as he reached down and put his hand around Riku’s cock. The desperate muffled moan that came out of Riku made him start to roll his hips a little faster, the slow pace now a thing of the past as he knew they were both close now. He only stroked Riku’s cock a handful of times and then felt his body seize up around his cock, Riku’s inner walls clamping down around him. Lea pushed his face into the pillow, moaning low into it as he sank his cock deeper into his body then began to come hard moments after him, the wave of pleasure spreading through his body from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeling himself off of him, Lea got up and went to his bathroom to grab a towel. His knees wobbled as he tried to walk, then dropped back down onto the bed with Riku, carefully getting him all cleaned up before wiping his own mess off of his body. “Do you need to go?” Lea asked, as he tucked his head against Riku’s shoulder, kissing his neck a few times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. Yen Sid told me to take the evening off. I was thinking about going to stay at the Land of Departure for a few days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That news made Lea’s stomach drop in a way he wasn’t expecting. “Oh? That’ll be nice.” He tried not to think about what Riku might do there - he had always wondered if there was something going on between him and Terra, and if he was going to be spending time with Terra? He didn’t like that one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you upset?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s aquamarine eyes bore holes into him. “Your voice changed when you said that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it didn’t.” He sat up, not at all interested in what Riku was saying. “I don’t care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re jealous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me??” He scoffed, then shook his head. “Of what? Aqua? I don’t get jealous - got it memorized?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku laughed, then shook his head. “Get a new phrase.” A hand touched the back of his neck, and he was pulled down to Riku’s head, their lips coming together for a slow, drawn out kiss. “You thought I was jealous before, and now here you are - acting the same way. It’s okay, Lea. You know I like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you too.” It felt weird to admit it out loud, but it was the truth. He wouldn’t go to these lengths if he didn’t. “Go and have fun away from this tower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea raised his eyebrow up. “No - it’s okay. I wasn’t invited.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m inviting you, dummy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be weird, though.” Lea shook his head. “It’s cool. Just - come see me when you’re back? Or text me and I’ll come see you.” He looked around his room. “You know, in case my other lovers are here when you come back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha.” Riku rolled his eyes, but Lea saw him smile. “Fine. I’ll miss you, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea smirked, and nodded his head. “Fine, you’re right. I don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we stop talking, and have more sex please?” Riku pulled him back down and gave him another lingering kiss to his lips. “Please, Lea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing him ask for it in such a sweet way, he gave a nod of his head. “Anything you want, Ri-ku.” He returned to being between his legs, his cock already coming back to life with the conversation. He pushed the tip of his cock back into his body and released a low moan, his face returning to Riku’s neck as he rolled his hips slow. Riku was going to be gone for a few days, which meant he was going to have as much sex with him as possible before he left. And it sounded like Riku was okay with this, as they clung to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea ignored the itch in the back of his brain that was telling him this was becoming more than just sex because there was no reason to think about that right now. He would deal with it later; it was time to fuck Riku’s brains out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Purple Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Riku realized his mistake two minutes too late, and now was dealing with the consequences of his mistake. Stumbling back towards the Gummi Ship, he hoped that he could program the auto-pilot to take him back to Yen Sid’s tower, but as he started to type it in, he dissolved into a fit of giggles, and couldn’t get anything to work right for him. He pulled his Gummi phone out of his pocket and found Lea’s phone, and hit the call button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey - oh no. What’s wrong?” Lea’s face came up on the screen, and for some reason Riku found that absurdly hilarious and couldn’t stop laughing. “What’s wrong? You never laugh like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stuck.” He laughed a little more, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I mean, literally. No, not literally. Sort of? I don’t think it’s safe for me to fly. Or maybe it is, I’m trying - I really am, but the controls won’t do what I want and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RIKU.” The laughter died on his lips as he looked at the phone and saw Lea staring at him. “Start from the beginning. Where are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderland.” Looking out the window, he could see those stupid cards walking back and forth, making it clear that he really shouldn’t be here right now. Having shrunk the Gummi Ship down to fit through the keyhole had been a technological feat but now that he was here, he was now in a situation where it wasn’t a good thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you meet some Heartless that have made you this way? What’s going on with you? I thought you knew how to use Curaga. That should take care of you, right? What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re right!” Laughter bubbled out of him again, Riku giggling more and more as he thought about how he should use Curaga on himself, but really - he was feeling really nice. “I miss you, Lea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Riku. But you know where I am? I’m back at the tower, and I’m waiting for you to come back. So heal yourself, and come back here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you come here and fix me?” Riku felt dumb having to ask that, when if he’d gotten a call like this from Sora, he would have gone right away to find out what was going on with him. But that’s what was different between his gone lover, and his current lover. They were night and day - but it wasn’t like Lea would ever find himself in this kind of situation. “Please, Lea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud sigh came through the speakers of his Gummi phone, a noise he knew meant that his lover would be here soon. “Wonderland? Seriously? How am I supposed to get there? My ship isn’t all fancy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your cloak on? I know you still have it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be dumb. No, I’ll figure out. Then, when I get there, you’d better tell me what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nodded his head, and smiled. Well, the smile was an after effect of whatever it was that was ailing him. “I’ll see you soon. I hope. Please hurry?” He started to laugh, dropping his Gummi phone when Lea ended the call. A sudden bout of hunger hit him, and he decided to go and search for something to eat while he waited for Lea to come rescue him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What <em>are</em> you doing?” Sitting at a table with lots of cake and pastries, Riku looked up and saw Lea was standing at the entrance of the garden, his arms crossed over his chest. “Is that why you’re acting like this? A sugar high?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still feeling a little loopy, Riku shook his head as he took a bite of a cookie. “No - I made a bad mistake. Big mistake. Mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are stoned.” Lea walked over to where he was sitting, and pulled a chair out. Dropping down onto it after turning it around backwards, he leaned his arms over the top of the chair as he stared at Riku. “Are you high??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” He’d never been high before, but the way he was feeling, it made sense. “I was getting turned around in here, and wandered into an area with a caterpillar. He kept asking me who I was, and blowing smoke into my face. I guess I inhaled some?? Am I going to die, Lea??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Riku nodded his head, a hand now on Lea’s arm, holding onto it for dear life. “No, you’re not going to die. It’ll last for another hour, maybe two tops. Did you forget what I told you to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you tell me?” Blinking, he couldn’t remember what Lea was talking about. “Did you tell me something? I’m sorry, Axel. Lea! I meant Lea!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter that came out of the redhead made his stomach do a weird thing, the lower half of his body feeling strange. “It’s fine, Riku. I know you know my name. It’s okay to slip up now and then. And yes - I told you to heal yourself. I take it you haven’t done that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Picking up a cupcake, he started to lick the frosting off of it, using careful slow licks as the icing tasted like the best substance he’d ever had in his life. “Why would I do that if you said it’ll go away in an hour?” He looked over at him, and saw Lea was staring at him with his mouth open. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Lea shook his head, and tried to take the cupcake from Riku’s hand, but he was too quick to let it get taken from him. “Riku - come on. We should go back to your ship. I can take us back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get here?” Riku asked, continuing to lick the icing off the cupcake, taking slower licks as it was disappearing too quickly for his liking. “Did you get a ride with your friends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had Xion drop me off at the waypoint, yes.” Lea nodded. “Damn it, Riku. Could you please stop licking the cupcake like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing midlick, he looked up at him with innocent eyes. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re making me want to do things that aren’t very appropriate to do out here. Now, if you don’t mind - let’s go to your ship so we can head back and I can get what I want out of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stared at the cupcake, then back up at the emerald eyes that were staring back at him with such an intense look that he could only nod his head as he pointed his hand. “It’s this way.” He stood up, the cupcake falling out of his hand as he walked past Lea, but not before he was pulled backwards towards him, his body instantly responding to the touch as he closed his eyes and released a soft moan. “W-We can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you looked like you needed to know what it felt like to be touched while under the influence.” Lea’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, as his lips brushed back and forth against the shell of his ear. “I really hope you stay a little inebriated, as I plan on touching you inappropriately in the confines of your bedroom back at the tower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhngh…” Riku couldn’t respond with actual words as his ass was beginning to already throb with the idea of Lea’s cock inside of him. “Gummi ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure against his back disappeared, allowing him to walk forward again but with a very noticeable hard on. Choosing to ignore it, he led the way to his Gummi Ship, and was grateful that it hadn’t taken too long. He dropped in the passenger chair and looked at Lea, who was already turning the ship on. “Do you know how to get back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, I know how to pilot a Gummi Ship. You just sit there and look cute.” Lea teased, patting his hand on his knee. Riku felt heat race up through his body at the touch, his mind starting to go hazy as he moved his ass a little on the chair, trying to find a little stimulation to help his body calm down. “Come here.” Lea patted his lap, and Riku instantly jumped up and sat down on him, his legs dangling on the sides of Lea’s knees, his back resting comfortably against his chest. But what really was nice was that his ass was right up against his crotch, and he could feel that he was as turned on as he was right now. “That better for you, Ri-ku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lea.” He leaned his head back against Lea’s shoulder, and watched as he programmed in the coordinates to Yen Sid’s tower, and then they were flying through the air and back out in outer space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand touched his crotch, Riku’s mind going blank as he released a somewhat needy moan. “Seems like those drugs are still running through your system, Ri-ku.” Lea’s fingers tugged on the zipper on his pants, and then he felt his heated palm touch his aching cock. Tilting his head back with a deep moan, he grabbed onto the arm rests as he felt the tip of Lea’s thumb start to tease the tip of his cock. “You’re so responsive right now. Maybe I shouldn’t do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t stop!” He cried out, suddenly very horny as he rubbed his ass back and forth on Lea’s lap. “It feels so good right now. Better than it does. No, it always feels nice. I don’t know!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Lea’s deep voice sent that heat flooding back through him as he rocked himself back and forth on his lap. “I know what you mean - it feels so good, like your mind wants to break, huh? Don’t worry, Ri-ku - I’m gonna take care of you before we get back, because it’s clear you really can’t wait, can you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No…” If he had been in his right mind, he wouldn’t have ever acted this way. But the constant touches were driving him mad in just the way that Lea had said. He wanted to cry, the promise of release just out of his reach as his body wasn’t willing to cooperate, but then the pleasure began to spread throughout him as Lea’s hand slowly stroked his cock. It was out of his pants now, causing heat to appear on his cheeks as he realized they were doing something that they <em>definitely</em> shouldn’t be doing in the Gummi Ship, but it was too late to stop now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to come, don’t you, baby?” The hand on his cock started to move a little faster, squeezing with just enough pressure that was keeping him hovering on the edge. “Let’s make your cockpit a little messy with your actual cock, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind went blank as the heat could no longer be ignored. Rocking his hips back, he then pitched himself forward with a loud moan as he began to come hard, streaks of white covering the console of the Gummi Ship as Lea jerked him off. It was so wrong and yet so right at the same time, and all he could do was moan through the waves of erotic bliss that were washing over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his head onto Lea’s shoulder, he panted hard as he stared at the mess he’d made. Lea’s finger pushed through one of the globs and picked it up with his two fingers, then brought it to his lips. Moaning low, he accepted the digits into his mouth as he licked his own mess off of Lea’s fingers, his cock stirring with renewed interest as he wanted to feel something else thick between his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Lea murmured low into his ear, the fingers disappearing from his mouth. “We’re almost at the tower. But I’m not sure either of us can wait until we get to one of our bedrooms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku knew he was right, as he couldn’t stop rubbing himself against Lea’s lap. “We can try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to race up the stairs. Are you prepared to do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re coming to my room, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I can handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Gummi Ship touched down in the Gummi Ship garage located underneath the tower. Neither of them said anything to Chip and Dale, Riku hoping that Lea had cleaned up his mess. He didn’t remember when he’d put his zipper back up, but it was up and his cock was pushed up against the band of his underwear where the sensitive tip was rubbing against the fabric. He didn’t look back over his shoulder, knowing that Lea was on his tail as they raced up the stairs. He was thankful that Kairi hadn’t randomly showed up to talk to him, much like that one time they’d been in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon as the door closed, he yanked off all of his clothes and dropped onto the bed on all fours, looking back at Lea who had a smirk on his lips. “You really should try and meet that caterpillar again, if this is how you’re going to be.” Lea grabbed the oil from his nightstand and poured some onto his hand, then dripped a little onto his entrance, making him moan low as he felt it slide down to his balls. “You’re going to have to be quiet, though. We’ve got a full house here today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fine.” He grabbed his pillow and pushed his face into it, as the tip of Lea’s cock began to push against his entrance. He tried to push back, but Lea was holding his hip too tight that he couldn’t do anything. But really, the slow pace that Lea sank his cock into his body was just what he wanted, as it was making his body feel warm and light. He laughed, but then it was quick to turn into a moan as he kept his face buried in the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, Ri-ku.” Lea slammed hard forward hard, making him scream loud as the pleasure he was feeling jumped to the stratosphere. “You’re going to feel so good soon, you’re going to wish you could bottle how you feel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong - he felt like a million munny as he pushed his hips back and forth as Lea really began to pound into him. It was perfect - everything was magical and wonderful, and sex had never felt this good with any of his partners. He humped Lea’s hand that was wrapped back tight around his cock as he chased another orgasm. It didn’t take long, and as he came hard he felt a wonderful rush of heat flooding his insides, Lea’s own deep moan quiet as he came moments after Riku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping down to the bed, he panted hard, turning his face to the side. Grunting low as Lea pulled out, he watched him walk to his bathroom, and then felt the soft terry cloth of his towel touch his ass. He was starting to feel a bit more normal, his stomach a little achy due to too many sweets. “I hope I never meet that caterpillar again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.” Lea teased, as they got themselves situated underneath his blanket. “It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad, was it? You sure did make quite the mess in the ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me.” Riku buried his face against the side of Lea’s neck, shaking his head back and forth. “Did you clean it up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I’m not letting those chipmunks know how gross we are.” Riku’s cheeks burned as he kept his face hidden. “I’m glad you had the brains to contact me, and not Terra. No offense, but if I find out you’re messing around with him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Ew, no.” Lifting his head, he looked into Lea’s eyes and saw him smiling. “Oh. You’re joking - you jerk.” He pushed his shoulder, then dropped back down as he listened to him laugh. “No, I wouldn’t have called him. I would have just stayed in the ship until I felt well enough to fly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you were eating copious amounts of sweets when I found you?” Lea teased him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well - that was a mistake I don’t think I’ll be making again.” His stomach gurgled at the mention of the sweet treats. “I don’t think I told you, but I really appreciate you coming to my rescue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my middle name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, then shook his head. “No, it’s not.” While it had been funny hearing it the first time, it now brought up a painful memory that made his chest ache. He didn’t like thinking of Sora, and tried to avoid it at all costs when he was around Lea, but sometimes moments like these happened and it was unavoidable. “Anyway, I appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come to your rescue whenever you need me.” Lea brushed a kiss to his cheek, then dropped a kiss to his lips, making him moan softly as he moved his body into a better position next to him. “You know you can count on me, Riku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he started to fall asleep, the aftereffects of whatever the caterpillar had been smoking was now laying claim on his body. While the adventure had been fun, he really had no plans on repeating it anytime soon. Although knowing that Lea would be there to help him did make him feel slightly better about his own poor judgements. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to the dinner tomorrow night?” Riku looked up at Lea, who currently had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, the two of them covered in a light sheen of sweat. The redhead was speaking to him, but wasn’t looking at him as his fingers combed gently through his somewhat damp locks of hair. “I heard everyone is going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a small nod of his head, then returned his cheek to rest against Lea’s chest. The sound of his beating heart had slowed down a bit since they’d finished their last round of sex, the two of them sharing in the afterglow of a good orgasm. “Considering I’d be toast if I wasn’t there by not one, not two, but three people? Yes, I’ll be there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about not going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” That got him to sit up, the sheet falling off of his body as he looked down into emerald eyes, which were now open and looking up at him. “Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the point? You all have your cliques already. Sure, I could tag along with Roxas and Xion, but I don’t think that would really be the greatest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s stupid.” Riku shook his head. “You have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. No one owns me, Ri-ku.” The smirk on Lea’s lips had a few butterflies waking up in his stomach, even though he’s thoroughly tuckered out after their last go together. “No one will care if I’m not there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would.” He knew what it felt like to be on the outside, and he didn’t want Lea to feel like that. He didn’t want <em>anyone</em> to feel like that. “I’m pretty sure Kairi would be upset too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah.” Lea closed his eyes, and turned his head towards the window. “Has she talked to you lately?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.” Riku laid back down, but this time he put his head against Lea’s shoulder, and draped his leg over his. “She’s busy doing things with Namine and Xion, and Aqua sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers return to his scalp, scratching it lightly, causing him to groan low. “Do you think she’s avoiding you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like I’m avoiding her.” Riku hadn’t bothered to look for her since he’d started seeing Lea on the regular. Not that they were doing things every night, but it was frequent enough that it felt that way. It was certainly more frequent than what he’d been doing in his relationship with Kairi and Sora, but mostly because those two seemed to have a thirst for each other that didn’t always translate to him. Which he was okay with, as it made Sora happy and that was all that mattered to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say it’s because of me, that’s dumb.” Lea pulled his hand away from his scalp. “Are you worried she’s not going to like what we’re doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a little shrug. “Maybe? She probably won’t be happy about it. But I can’t keep sitting around, waiting for Sora to show back up. Who knows where he’s at. They’re still trying to figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want people to know about us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea locked his eyes onto his, then looked away. “It wouldn’t bother me if people knew we were messing around. People know about the others - there doesn’t seem to be any rules that Keyblade Masters can’t be with their students.” </span>
  <span>“You’re not my student.” Riku flopped onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling. When Lea put it like that, it made his stomach feel a little queasy. “And I’m a Master, but I’m not anywhere near the level of Aqua.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but you sure have been through a hell of a lot.” He felt Lea’s hand touch his stomach, his thumb sliding down to his hip to stroke it with a light, delicate touch. “You deserve to be a little happy. I don’t know what your arrangement was with Kairi and Sora, and I know you’re not supposed to compare past relationships with current ones, but I’m hoping that what I offer to you - it helps a little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up, he put his hand on Lea’s cheek. “It helps a <em>lot</em>, Lea. Why do you think I’m always hoping you’re going to knock on my door?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you <em>can</em> come and visit me in my room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After I walked in on you, Roxas and Xion and thought something was going on?? No, thanks.” Riku stroked his thumb against Lea’s cheek as they both shared a quiet laugh. “Does it bother you that I don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m used to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should be upset or sad by that statement.” Riku dropped his hand, then moved his head back down to Lea’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two arms surrounded his body as he was engulfed into a huge by Lea. “Hey, don’t be. I knew that whatever we had going on, it was going to be a thing for the both of us. I’m just happy you keep wanting me to be around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” He put his arms around Lea’s body, and returned the hug with enthusiasm. “Which is why I want you to go to dinner tomorrow night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the <em>only</em> reason?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at him, he grinned. “I was thinking, maybe we could go back and see if that one couple was going to be going at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pervert.” Lea smirked, then dropped his head to lay a kiss on Riku’s lips. “Fine - you win. I’ll go to the stupid dinner, but I won’t be happy about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have fun, I promise.” Rolling onto his back, he pulled Lea to lay on top of him, the two sharing a look as Lea got himself situated back between his thighs. “Up for another round?” He lifted his leg up, and wrapped it around Lea’s waist, wanting to be specifically clear what he wanted to do again with his lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of his cock pushed against his sore hole, but that twinge of soreness went away as it pushed back into his body. “Another round of talking? Or….” Lea pushed his hips forward, sinking more of his cock into Riku’s body. “Were you wanting to spar….or….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-This!” He moaned, arching his back as the thickness inside of him stretched his inner walls to their limit again. “More of this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure, Ri-ku?” Lea teased him, as he pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip inside of him. He moaned loud as Lea thrust his hips forward again, sending pleasure racing through his body as he felt his cock getting harder by the second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Reaching down, he grabbed onto his own cock and started to stroke it in time to Lea’s thrusts. His eyes closed tight as he listened to the way Lea’s cock slid in and out of his body, the soft squelch of the oil and cum still in his ass making it sound a lot more lewd than it normally did, and made him horribly turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The touch of Lea’s lips to his neck pushed him right over the edge with another loud moan, hot cum spilling onto his hand and chest as he jerked himself off hard and fast. He groaned as he felt Lea snap his hips hard, and then the rush of liquid heat flooding through him sent a shiver down his entire body as he listened to Lea climax. These were the moments that were unlike anything he had in his previous relationship - these moments were incredible and it was all he could do to not keep Lea permanently inside of his body. But no - he knew they couldn’t do that, and he didn’t want to, but the idea did sound nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” Lea asked, the two of them grunting softly as Lea pulled his softening cock out of his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Riku turned onto his side and felt Lea wipe him up this time, the hour getting late as they both knew they had a long day tomorrow. “I was thinking about how I wish I could keep you inside of my body all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can try it one day.” The towel touched his chest, as the mess was wiped up by Lea, before they returned to a lying position on the bed. “I’d be down to see if we could do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He tried not to get his hopes up, but was glad to hear that Lea wasn’t turned off by the idea. “Okay, that’ll be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or it might be awful. But I’m willing to find out. Later, though.” Lea put his head on top of his own, his arm snaking around his chest. “We should sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we should.” At the mention of the word, he yawned softly. “You’ll come to dinner tomorrow night though, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you? Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes me happy, Axel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, then rolled onto his side, his back now resting against Lea’s side, as he held onto his hand against his chest. “I’m kidding, Lea. Good night.” He kissed his hand, then closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Ri-ku.” Riku’s stomach did a little roll, and then he felt Lea’s head settle against his own. He waited for his breathing to slow down before he allowed himself to do the same, happy that Lea was spending the night with him again in his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Riku spent most of the day with Terra at the Kingdom of Corona. There had been some Heartless sighted in the forest that needed to be catalogued and dealt with, so the two of them had gone off while Ventus, Roxas and Xion had gone to Agrabah to check on a situation there. As nice as it was that they didn’t have to deal with Organization XIII, it was still a bit rough with the Heartless continuing to manifest in areas when they thought they had cleared them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are things with you and Kairi?” Riku’s head snapped up as Terra looked over at him, the two of them heading back to where they had parked the Gummi Ship. “I haven’t really seen you two spending much time together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she needs time.” He didn’t know what to say, as he had no real interest in having this conversation with Terra. “We’ve both been really busy with training that our paths really haven’t crossed as of late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wait too long.” They got settled in the ship, Riku’s eyes going to the console where he recalled the last time he’d shared his ship with someone. His cheeks grew heated, and then he felt Terra’s hand touch his shoulder. “Hey - it’s okay to be a little lost right now. I know that Sora’s disappearance has made both you and Kairi sad, and there is nothing wrong with feeling that way. But remember - you two still exist, and should try and find some common ground.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku knew that Terra didn’t know how close he and Kairi actually were, but was just assuming of how their friendship was. “I’ll do what I can. Why? Did she ask about me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I heard her talking with Aqua and it seemed she sounded a little lost. A little lonely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Riku set the coordinates for Twilight Town, as they were going to meet everyone for dinner. “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks, Terra - I appreciate you talking to me about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to make the same mistake I did.” Terra gave his shoulder another squeeze, then removed it. “Did Scrooge say that Little Chef was making us a fancy dinner tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did.” Riku sat back, and saw that it was going to take about twenty minutes to get to Twilight Town. “But don’t expect too much. He’s an excellent chef and all, but with having to feed all of us? He might not be up to the challenge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that.” Terra’s Gummi phone began to ring. “Hey, Ven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terra!” Ventus’ voice came through. Riku still had difficulty with how Ventus and Roxas sounded <em>exactly</em> alike. “Are you guys on your way? Everyone is here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are. We should be landing in about ten. How’s the food look?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks and smells amazing! Hurry up, you guys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, Ven. See you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Terra, he could see a smile that hadn’t been there before. It was clear that his mentor was afraid he was going to make the same mistake with Kairi that it seemed he’d made with Ventus, but that wasn’t going to be the case. Kairi was already a good friend, and one that he shared a lover with, but now that that lover was gone, they had no common ground. Whereas Lea….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea was really beginning to work his way into Riku’s life in a myriad of ways. While they spent the night often together, Lea would leave his room in the pre-dawn hours so that it could appear that they had slept alone when meeting everyone for breakfast. Riku was slowly beginning to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the others knew about what they were doing - not that it was any of their business. It would be nice to wake up with Lea still sleeping next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parked the Gummi Ship where the others were, then headed down the slope and made their way to Le Grand Bistrot. The tables had been set up in a family fashion, with three long tables put together, everyone sitting comfortably together. Riku saw that Lea was at the other end of the table with Xion, Roxas, Isa and Even. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were seated in the center, and then Namine, Kairi and himself were seated at the other end of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to the conversations happening around him, keeping his thoughts to himself as he really didn’t know what to talk about with anyone. He’d always been sort of a loner, and finding himself with a new found family, it took its toll on his mental health sometimes. But tonight seemed to be one of the better nights, as he was enjoying listening to the conversations, and interjecting a thing or two into them when he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Riku?” He looked across at Kairi, who was looking down at her lap. “Care to take a walk with me after we finish up dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Riku knew he wasn’t going to say no to her, and a walk <em>did</em> sound nice. “Want to go take a look at the Old Mansion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” She nodded her head, a beautiful smile on her face. “Should we try and sneak off now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And miss dessert?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point.” Kairi laughs, which brings a smile to his face. It was nice to hear her laughing again, as it seemed she hadn’t really done that since Sora’s disappearance. “I wouldn’t want to miss cake, or a fruit tart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s both.” Riku pointed at the servers that were bringing out their dessert to them. “Little chef really outdid himself for this feast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really did!” She agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at the other end of the table, he saw Lea was laughing at something that Xion had said, the group around them laughing with them. He tried not to feel upset, but he couldn’t help it - he really wanted to be sitting closer to him. But it was fine - he knew he would get to see him after this whole dinner was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished his last two bites of cake, and saw that Kairi had finished hers as well. “Care to go on that walk now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him, and smiled. “Yes, Riku - a walk sounds nice. Namine? We’ll be back in a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Namine gave a little wave to the both of them, as they stood up together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you two going?” Aqua asked, as they started to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a bit, Master Aqua.” Kairi said before he could say something. “Right, Riku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi grabbed onto his hand, their fingers locking together. It felt strange to not have Sora present, even though it felt like he was there. “Right. We won’t be gone long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright - be safe.” The Keyblade Master gave a nod of approval, then went back to her conversation with Ventus and Roxas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looked over at Lea, who was watching him with concern in his eyes. He gave a small shake of his head, then looked down at Kairi who seemed to have a look of concentration on her face. “Kai? You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking, Riku.” The smile on Kairi’s face didn’t reach her eyes, which made an unpleasant pang appear in his chest. He left her alone as they walked to the forest, and then when they got to the Old Mansion, she looked up at him. “I need to tell you something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow up, he turned towards her. “You can tell me anything, Kai. What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you and I….We were close, but we’re not as close as we are when Sora is around.” She looked down at the grass, shuffling her feet back and forth. “And I wish - I wish that he was still here because I do like you, Riku, but with him gone I realize that I was sort of only in love with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put a hand on her arm, and waited for her to look up at him before he spoke. “I know. It’s okay - I don’t take any offense to it. I know that he was the glue that was holding you and I together. Maybe one day, if we find him-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.” They had everyone working round the clock to figure out how to get to him. “When he’s back, then maybe we can try something a little different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sleeping with Namine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s mouth drops open. “You’re what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! It just happened!” Kairi cried, then turned away from him and began to pace back and forth. “At first, I wondered if it was because I knew she was his version of me, in some weird way, but then - then, I sort of started to fall in love with her. She and I spend a lot of time together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say. “Wow, Kai. That’s amazing!” He was happy that she seemed to be happy. “Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh - you could tell I was doing that?” She blushed, and nodded her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a little obvious, but that’s okay. I haven’t really been honest with you either.” He figured if she was going to trust him with her secret, he might as well tell her about his own. “I’ve been sleeping with Lea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” Her squeal made him wince, as she jumped up and down. “Oh, wow! I’m so happy for you guys!! He’s got a lot of love in his heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Riku honestly wished he was with Lea right now. “No one else knows about us. I think he wants to tell the others soon, and I’m okay with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you should be. You two have seemed a lot happier whenever I saw you. I never thought it would be something like this, though.” Kairi grabbed his arms, and then stepped into them. He hugged her tight, happy to have his friend accept what he was doing. “He would want us to be happy.” Kairi whispered, which only made him cling to her tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Sora would definitely not want them to be miserable without him. Maybe he would have preferred if they’d stayed together, but they were never really into each other like that. Without Sora, they were just friends, and that was okay. “He’d be happy for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would.” He heard her sniffle softly, as he held her a little tighter. “I miss him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find him, Kai. I promise.” Riku hugged her tight, then let go. “Come on, I’m sure Namine is wondering what’s taking us so long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet Lea is wondering the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” He shook his head, but had a tiny bit of hope that that might be the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared another hug, and then headed back to the Bistrot together. Once they were back, he looked over at Lea, and nodded his head in the direction of alleway where they’d seen a certain couple going at it. He said his goodbyes to everyone, then headed towards the direction where his Gummy Ship was parked, but then took a turn to the right before that was to be the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lea was waiting for him, his arms crossed over his chest with a teasing smirk on his lips. “So? How was your little rendezvous with the Princess of Heart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re jealous of her, don’t be.” The two of them headed up to the roof, and stood in the shadows as they looked across at the empty apartment building in front of them. He felt Lea’s arms wrap around his waist, as he leaned back against his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I was jealous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you, Lea.” Riku lifted his head, and looked backwards at him. “You don’t have to be jealous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.” Lea held onto him with a little more pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows about us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arms around his body disappear. “What?” Riku turned to look at him, and saw he had a shocked look on his face. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to be fair, she told me she was with Namine and so I figured it would be a good time to tell her that I was also with someone.” He shrugged his shoulders, as Lea continued to stare at him, gobsmacked. “She’s happy, and it shows. And I figured it was time to share my own happiness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re happy being with me?” Lea returned his arms to be around his body, the forever setting sun making his emerald eyes look like they were twinkling with mirth. “Why, Ri-ku, I had <em>no</em> idea you cared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I care.” Riku stared up at him. “I’m falling in love with you, Lea. I’m not ashamed to admit that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Falling, huh?” The redhead dropped his head, and touched his lips to his ear. “I already fell in love with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as a soft moan left his mouth. “Then why are we up here? We should go back to the tower, shouldn’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to see if those two lovebirds were going to be going at it again.” Lea murmured into his ear, as his hands slid down to grab a handful of Riku’s ass. “But it doesn’t look like they’re home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we can go back.” Riku pushed his ass back, the hold that Lea had on him was making him undeniably horny. “I want to go back, Lea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No messing around in the Gummi Ship again.” He nodded his head in agreement as they jumped down the fire escape and headed towards his ship. “We don’t want to traumatize those poor chipmunks again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t remind me.” He begged, as they got into the ship together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I will <em>constantly</em> remind you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight back to Yen Sid’s tower didn’t take very long. As soon as his ship was parked, they headed up the tower to his bedroom, and as the door was shut and then locked, Riku scrambled to get all of his clothes off. He wound up laying on his side, as Lea started to tease his cock with his hand. It was exactly what he wanted. Lea always touched his body in ways that Sora never did, or he had to help Sora to touch him in this way. But Lea - Lea knew exactly what he needed, and would give it to him, and he would reciprocate it when he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you love me, Ri-ku.” Lea whispered into his ear as they began to have sex for the second time since returning from dinner together. He was a complete mess, his body feeling the effects of being in a perpetual state of arousal due to the ministrations of Lea’s hands and body doing things to him. “Because I know you do…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you…” He moaned as he pushed his hips down, his ass full of Lea’s cock. “I really do…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” The words were spoken against his lips before the two of them kissed each other with longing kisses. It felt really good to kiss him after saying such a thing to him. The way their bodies moved together, he knew he had fallen for him some time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another orgasm washed over his body as Lea’s hand stroked him off, and then he was treated to Axel coming deep inside of him again, his body accepting more of the hot seed from his body. More sweat clung to his body as they got situated on the bed after a quick clean up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t mind being out in the open with me?” Lea asked, as they both got comfortable in each other’s space. “Because we don’t have to - it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just told you I loved you. We can do whatever you want.” Riku smiled, then yawned a little. “But I want to wake up with you here tomorrow, if you decide that you want the world to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems fair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy.” He yawned again, then found the perfect spot on Lea’s shoulder that allowed him to drift to sleep. “But I’m willing to put up with it, if you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll have to see, won’t we, Ri-ku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was already fast asleep, so he didn’t hear what Lea had said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, Riku found himself still in Lea’s arms. He knew that things might get complicated if they were to find Sora, but for now - this was okay. Riku knew he had strong feelings for Lea, and was going to make sure he was aware of them as often as he could.. Knowing that Lea felt the same about him was highly encouraging, and it made him feel special in a way that he’d never felt before. That’s how he knew he had such strong feelings for Lea. As for Sora, well -  maybe that would be in a little while. For now, he would enjoy this moment to its fullest. He snuggled back up close to Lea, and fell back asleep with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>